Lemon de Kamijou Touma y Misaka Mikoto
by Otaku1Man
Summary: Lemon de Touma y Misaka. Mi Twitter por si queréis decirme/sugerirme algo: David Sasha
1. Chapter 1

Iré actualizando la historia en cuanto pueda. Espero que disfrutéis. Por cierto, es mi primer fic que hago y subo y el primer lemon que escribo, así que no esperéis grandes cosas de mi. Subiré casi todos los días. En caso de que no puedo, seguramente avisaré.

Mi twitter (por si me queréis decir/sugerir algo) es David_Sasha

Era una tarde de invierno con un cielo nublado. Touma corría por no llegar tarde a su encuentro en el parque cercano a su casa. Cuando llegó, un chica lo esperaba de espaldas, con una mochila en forma de rana. Era inconfundible, era Misaka Mikoto. La joven castaña se dio la media vuelta al oír a alguien correr.

-¡Ya era hora! -dijo algo irritada.- Llevo un buen rato esperándote, ¿sabes?

- Biribiri,¿no habíamos quedado a las 4?- Misaka asintió y Touma le enseñó el reloj y ella se sonrojó-  
¿Un rato esperando? Son menos diez.

- ¡C-Cállate, idiota!

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

- Ah..sobre eso..Tengo un favor que pedirte.-se sonrojó de nuevo y miro hacia el suelo- Verás, he discutido con Kuroko y quiero que me dejes dormir en tu casa durante este fin de semana... -se ruborizó lo suficiente como para que Touma lo notara-

- ¿Por fin que Kanzaki se lleva a Index una semana y tiene que pasar esto? -el joven pensó para que Misaka le pidiera eso, no tendría otro lugar donde ir-Que mala suerte...-suspiro- Puedes quedarte, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y algo molesta con que hubiera condiciones.

-Prohibido usar tu poder dentro de la casa. No quiero que se rompa la nevera de nuevo. -repuso recordando la mañana siguiente de su primer encuentro.

Misaka sonrió, una de las pocas veces que Touma la había visto sonreír así, sin embargo, Touma suspiro. ¿Qué clase de fin de semana le esperaría?

Había comenzado a llover de manera espectacular. Misaka y Touma corrieron hasta llegar al apartamento de Touma. Entraron empapados y se descalzaron.

- Que mala suerte...El baño está en esa puerta -señalo la puerta que estaba a la izquierda- Date un baño y pondré tu ropa a secar.

-"¿S-Secar mi ropa?"-pensó y se sonrojó- Tranquilo, tengo ropa en la mochila..-abrió su mochila para comprobar que estaba todo el interior lleno de agua-...-puso cara de haber perdido una apuesta- Seca esto también..

-Sí, sí -se quedó mirando a Misaka mientras la chica iba a entrar, pero esta se detuvo al coger el pomo de la puerta y pensó.

-Ahora o nunca..-susurro en voz baja y miró a Touma, que se estaba observándola curioso- T-Touma..

- ¿Ahora que pasa?

- Ah...bueno...me preguntaba si te querrías bañar conmigo..-después de decir esto, dio un gran suspiro, por fin se había atrevido a decir algo así. ¿El joven aceptaría esta propuesta para que después se le pudiera confesar?

-Deja de bromear y métete ya en el baño, te vas a resfriar.

-¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Si no tú también te vas a resfriar! -se comenzó a poner nerviosa- E-Es una recompensa por dejar quedarme... -se relajó un poco y se puso a mirar al suelo- contigo...

Touma no supo como reaccionar. ¿De verdad la Nivel 5, Misaka Mikoto, le estaba ofreciendo bañarse con ella? El joven se quedó mirándola unos segundos. ¿Esto era buena o mala suerte? A Touma le atraía Misaka. Es más, le gustaba bastante. Así que aceptó algo nervioso.

Los dos entraron en el baño y dejaron llenarse la bañera. Se miraban cada pocos segundos. Las miradas lo decían todo.

-Voy a desnudarme..-dijo Touma dándose la vuelta para quedarse de espaldas.

Misaka hizo lo mismo que él. Touma en cuanto acabó, miró de reojo a Misaka, que se estaba quitando la falda del uniforme. Touma no podría soportar verla desnuda, acabaría con su cordura, así que le puso una toalla por encima mientras él se tapaba con otra, dándole un susto.

-Será mejor que usemos toalla -miraba hacia un lado para no ver su cuerpo medio desnudo.

Misaka asintió. Pensaba que con su cuerpo conseguiría seducir a Touma, pero tampoco podía decir que quería que la viera desnuda, era un alivio siendo tan tímida. Hoy había sido muy valiente, ya que en realidad nunca había hecho esto con nadie y estaría todo un fin de semana con su amado Kamijou Touma

Touma se metió en la bañera mientras Misaka se terminaba de desvestir. El agua estaba perfecta para él, demasiado caliente para la mayoría de personas. Cuando se acomodó, se quedó observando a la joven, que aun seguía en ropa interior. No podía dejar de mirarla hasta que este sintió que la joven Nivel 5 lo miraba sonrojada. Solo pudo reaccionar mirando de nuevo al agua de la bañera. Misaka se metió pocos segundos después en la bañera. Los pies de ella, quedaros a mitad de los muslos de él, mientras los suyos, quedaron en la cadera de ella.

-Bueno.. ¿Y qué ha pasado con Kuroko? -intentando sacar un tema de conversación para el incomodo silencio.

-Ah...Bueno...No quiero hablar de eso...-dijo algo nerviosa.

-No ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? -soltó cerrando los ojos y inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Misaka no habló y se sonrojó

-Eres demasiado predecible. ¿Por qué has querido venir aquí? -preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados-

-...Quería estar contigo...Siempre estás con la monja y me enteré de que no estaría...y...¡hacía mucho que no nos veíamos!

-¿Qué demonios estás soltando? Si querías que nos viéramos solo tenías que llamarme...-entonces abrió los ojos al notar una respiración cercana. Tenía a Misaka justo pegada a él- ¿M-Misaka..?

-Touma...yo quería decirte una cosa...-en ese momento la joven cerro los ojos con fuerza y alzó la voz- ¡Y-Yo..!

Pero esta fue callada por unos labios presionados contra los suyos.

Touma al separar sus labios de los de la joven, esperaba un golpe de parte de ella, pero no fue así.

Misaka no podía moverse. Estaba en shock. ¿Touma le acababa de besar? Tenía los ojos como platos y sus pupilas muy dilatadas.

-¿Misaka...? ¿Estás bien..?

Lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer encima de él con los ojos llorosos.

-Misaka, aparta, por favor.. -se puso algo nervioso. El cuerpo de la mujer que amaba estaba pegado al suyo y esto era más que suficiente como para crearle una erección que no quería que Misaka notara. Sin embargo, lo que hizo Misaka fue abrazarlo y susurrarle lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría por parte de una Nivel 5 a los oídos de un Nivel 0.

-Vamos a la cama..-le sugirió (bueno, más bien dicho, le exigió) mientras se pegaba más a él.

Touma no pudo negarse, deseaba hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Así que los dos se levantaron, se secaron lo más rápido que pudieron y fueron hacia la cama, cogidos de la mano y bastante sonrojados. Ahora que Touma lo pensaba, hacía menos de 5 minutos que acababa de dar su primer beso. Y uno pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de este. ¿También había sido el primer beso de la castaña?

Los dos se sentaron en la cama, con unas toallas secas puestas para taparse. Los dos estaban igual de nerviosos. ¿Qué debían hacer en una situación así?

-T-Touma...vuelve a hacer lo de antes.. -dijo unos pocos minutos después.

Misaka cerró los ojos y se preparo para volver a sentir un beso, el cual recibió enseguida. La joven recibía caricias en los hombros mientras su lengua y saliva se mezclaban con el poseedor del Imagine Breaker. Se acomodaron en la cama, quedando Misaka encima del joven, ya que ella se estaba lanzando bastante. No dejaban de besarse una vez tras otra. Los dos no podían pensar, se estaban volviendo adictos a la saliva del otro.

Touma le quitó la toalla a Misaka, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y se tapara con su propio cuerpo. Se quedó tapada pensando y entonces dejó que Touma la viera.

-Haz lo que quieras...idiota..

Touma se tomo ese 'idiota' como algo bueno, así que cambiaron de posición, esta vez quedando el encima. Comenzó de nuevo a besarle mientras comenzó a acariciar el pecho izquierdo de Misaka.

-Siento que sean tan pequeños...-se disculpó nerviosa- A ti te gustarán más grandes..

-Idiota. Eres una idiota. ¿Como me van a gustar más los pechos grandes? Prefiero mil veces los tuyos, sean tan pequeños como sean. -Y al decir esto, se lanzó a comenzar a jugar con sus pechos.

Era verdad que eran algo pequeños, pero a él no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, eran los pechos de la mujer que amaba. Comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho de la joven mientras con su mano jugaba con el otro. Misaka jadeaba y de vez en cuando se callaba un leve gemido, que hacia que a Touma le gustara más jugar con sus pechos. Pero no era suficiente, quería darle más placer. Así comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello mientras bajaba su mano debajo del estomago de la Railgun. Misaka se estremeció al sentir la mano de su amante. Cuando comenzó a moverse, dio un gemido, el cual ahogó en la boca de Touma.

-¿Estás bien con hacer esto..? -le pregunto el chico, el cual dejo de mover su mano- No creo ser el adecuado para esto...

-¿Me ves con cara de que alguien más me vaya a hacer esto? -respondió algo molesta- Quiero que seas tú el que lo haga.. Porque yo...¡Te..!

Pero fue callada por otro beso de parte de su amado que al mismo tiempo le metió un dedo en su intimidad, provocando un gemido que no pudo ahogar en la boca de Touma. El joven comenzó a bajar dando besos por donde pasaba. Barbilla, cuello, pecho (en el cual se paro para darle un leve mordisco en el pezón izquierdo), abdomen y por fin llego al lugar que deseaba ver. Misaka, lo único que hizo, fue cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.


	2. Chapter 2

El Nivel 0 observó la vagina de la Railgun. Nunca había visto una de tan de cerca y, a sus ojos, era hermosa. Con un color igual de rosados que los labios que había besado hace segundos y con un poco de pelo por la parte de arriba, del mismo color castaño.

-N-No mires tanto..¡Idiota! -la joven reprochó. ¿No quería que mirara o quería que actuara ya?

Touma comenzó a masturbarla mientras observaba sus reacciones de reojo e intentaba hacer los movimientos que más placer le causara a su...(bueno, aún no se sabe lo que son, así que usemos la palabra "amante"). Cada vez que ella hacía uno de esos sonidos que se podrían denominar gemidos, le causaba una felicidad difícil de explicar al joven. Cada vez estaba más húmeda y Touma se acercó, comenzando a lamerla. Misaka se estremeció y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Touma. No podía aguantar más y, de golpe, le empujó la cabeza mientras daba un chillido y una cantidad pequeña líquido salía de su vagina. Misaka jadeaba y se tapaba la cara con uno de sus brazos. Esa situación era demasiado vergonzosa como para que le viera la cara.

-¿Misaka? -Touma estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-¡N-No me mires! -se tapó la cara con los dos brazos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿A estás alturas te da vergüenza..? -se puso sobre ella, le aparto los brazos forcejeando un poco y la besó- Yo ya estoy listo..

La Railgun observó la erección que tenía su amado y se asustó un poco. ¿Algo de ese tamaño podría caber por su vagina? Tenía miedo, pero quería hacerlo, así que se abrazó a Touma y le susurró

-Apaga la luz...-Touma se sonrojó un poco y apagó la luz (ya que el enchufe estaba justo al lado).

-¿Quieres ponerte tú encima..?

Para Misaka sería muy vergonzoso, pero lo pensó bien. Al fin y al cabo, en todas las peleas que tenía con él, ella perdía (excepto en la apuesta que hicieron en el festival deportivo) y estar ella encima significaba que ella lo dominaría, así que accedió.

Se pusieron lo más cómodos que se podían ponerse. Touma estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared (que, entre la pared y su espalda, estaba la almohada) y Misaka estaba sobre él, lo más sonrojada posible. No se podía creer que lo fuera a hacer con Kamijou Touma, ese hombre que tanto la había ayudado y protegido, ese hombre al que tanto amaba.

Estaba preparada para comenzar, ¿pero que debía hacer? Había aceptado ser la dominante, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-¿O-Ocurre algo?

-No..bueno...sí...¡Ayúdame! ¡Es mi primera vez, no sé que hacer!

A Misaka ya se le había pasado la vergüenza, simplemente quería unirse con la primera persona que había amado. Touma asintió, aunque no se le viera a causa de la oscuridad. Intentó colocar su miembro para que Misaka solo tuviera que moverse. Y, entonces, ocurrió. Misaka se movió lentamente hacia abajo mientras abrazaba a Touma con fuerza. De momento no le dolía, pues solo había entrado la punta.

-¿Estás preparada...? -le susurró acariciándole el pelo.

Misaka le contesté colocando sus dientes en su cuello. Sabía que no era justo, pero no quería sufrir dolor ella sola. Touma se limitó a dar una leve sonrisa y, entonces, levantó su cadera de golpe, provocando un gran mordisco por parte de la castaña. El mordisco duró uno o dos minutos, bajando la presión cada poco, hasta que se acostumbró al dolor.

-¿Estás bien..?

-Deja de preocuparte por mi..¡idiota! Comienza a moverte..

-¿No deberías moverte tú? Por algo estás encima.

-C-Cállate..

Misaka comenzó a moverse. Nunca había sentido nada así, no era ni parecido a masturbarse. Eran descargas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, causando una sensación de enorme placer. Se comenzaron a besar mientras no dejaban de moverse. Misaka aún seguía abrazada a él, mientras, él no dejaba de acariciarla por diferentes sitios. Espalda, hombros, brazos, piernas y costados. Esto, a ella le causaba bastante placer, por donde la tocaba, sentía un calambre de placer.

La mente de Touma comenzaba a perder la cordura. No podía contenerse más, así que se inclino hacia delante, dejando a Misaka tumbada y jadeante mientras Touma quedaba encima, que se comenzó a mover con más fuerza y velocidad, lo que causó que la Nivel 5 se retorciera como nunca de placer. El joven, sin dejarse de mover, la comenzó a lamer por diferentes sitios. Empezando por el cuello, pasando por la axila y acabando en el pecho derecho de Misaka Mikoto. Lamió y jugó con el pezón con la boca mientras con la mano derecha se ocupaba del pezón izquierdo. Misaka no dejaba de gemir y jadear. Su mente estaba en blanco. Ya no sabía si estaba teniendo un orgasmo o si lo iba a tener. Era todo placer. Touma dio un gemido, moviéndose cada vez más. Estaba llegando al orgasmo y no se podía contener. Fue a separarse, pero las piernas de Misaka, que le apretaban con fuerza, no le dejaban salir.

-¡H-Hazlo dentro..!

Pero antes de acabara la frase era tarde, ya se estaba corriendo en su interior.

-¡T-Te amo! -chilló la chica, teniendo su último orgasmo, el cual hizo que su poder se descontrolara y la habitación se electrocutara durante unos segundos, hasta que Touma puso su mano derecha en su hombro.

Era una sensación muy extraña pero placentera. Tenía el interior de Touma dentro de ella. Se quedaron abrazados jadeantes durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que Touma se separó, provocando que el exceso de semen saliera de la vagina de Mikoto. Se miraron el uno al otro que, a pesar de la oscuridad, se veían perfectamente.

-¿Es verdad que me amas? -Preguntó el joven sonriendo, como medio burlándose.

-¡Idiota! ¡No he dicho nada de eso!

-¿Entonces significa que me vas a rechazar? -la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo..?-preguntó eso con una voz muy suave, casi susurrante.

-Que te amo...-se lanzó a darle un beso, el cual fue correspondido con lagrimas de felicidad incluidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaka se despertó bajo las sabanas de una cama que no era la suya y apoyada en algo más duro que una almohada, un brazo. Miro a Touma, el cual seguía dormido y se acurrucó a él. Era pleno invierno y hacía bastante frío, con lo que el calor que desprendía el joven calentaba a la Railgun. No sabía si era un sueño o no, pero solo quería seguir así.

Una media hora después, Touma se despertó al sentir un leve mordisco en la oreja y un susurro que decía con una voz sensual que se despertara. ¿Quien lo diría? Misaka, una de las jóvenes más tímidas de Ciudad Academia también tenía su lado pícaro. Los dos compartieron un beso y un abrazo. Una buena manera de empezar el día, la verdad.

-Mikoto, ¿qué quieres desayunar? -le preguntó levantándose y cogiendo ropa del armario.

"Espera, ¿me acaba de llamar por mi nombre?" -pensó la joven.

Nadie excepto su madre la llamaba solamente por su nombre. Era extraño oír ese nombre de la boca de Touma.

-¿Me has oído?

-Ah, sí. Cualquier cosa me viene bien...

Touma le lanzó una sudadera a la joven, para que se la pusiera.

-Pescarás un resfriado si vas desnuda por ahí -dijo sin mirarla directamente.

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Este constaba de dos tazones con leche y Cola-Cao, dos tostadas para cada uno y azúcar (ya que a Touma le gustaban las tostadas con azúcar).

-Es la primera vez que preparo un desayuno tan ligero en bastante tiempo -soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Index zampa como un oso.

Misaka solo asintió y cogió su taza de leche caliente, en la cual echó dos cucharadas de Cola-Cao y le dio un sorbo. Terminaron de desayunar y recogieron.

-Será mejor que te des un baño..-se puso algo nervioso- Lo de anoche debió ensuciarte..

-¿Por qué no lo tomamos juntos? -se acercó a él y le cogió de la manga- Tienes que limpiar lo que has ensuciado..

Era demasiado extraño. ¿Podría ser que perdiendo la virginidad Misaka hubiera perdido la mayor parte de su vergüenza? ¿O solo era por que era con él? Los dos entraron al baño, donde la bañera seguía llena de agua, y algo caliente (ya que, la llenaron la noche anterior, estaba lo más caliente posible). Touma le añadió algo de agua caliente mientras ella se desvestía. Solo tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, pues solo llevaba puesta la sudadera que él le había lanzado. Ella fue la primera en meterse y Touma no tardó en meterse. Misaka se tumbó encima del Nivel 0, boca arriba, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Touma solo la rodeó con los brazos por su abdomen.

Parecían una pareja de enamorados, bueno, lo eran. Aunque de momento no salían formalmente, se comportaban como si fuera así. Los dos estaban con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor del agua caliente en su piel. Y entonces pasó una cosa que no se podía evitar, Misaka sintió algo duro en su trasero.

-¿Ya quieres hacerlo otra vez..? -Misaka se dio la vuelta mirándolo fijamente- ¿No puedes aguantar sin mi cuerpo? -esto último lo dijo riéndose.

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo hago aposta! -el joven reprochó, aunque ella tenía bastante razón. No podía aguantar sin sentir su cuerpo.

La joven se lanzó besándolo mientras sujetó el miembro de este con una mano. Esta vez le tocaba a ella darle el placer que él le dio la noche anterior. Mientras seguían besándose, comenzó a mover la mano que sujetaba el miembro de Touma, haciendo que se estremeciera. A los ojos de Misaka veía divertido poder darle placer a 'su' Touma. Era todo suyo. Comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras seguía moviendo su mano.

Touma estaba realmente excitado. ¿Misaka Mikoto le estaba masturbando? No sabía si era una ilusión o no, pero no quería que parara.

Misaka bajó hasta los pezones del Nivel 0 y los comenzó a lamer. No eran tan sensibles como los de una mujer, pero igualmente a Touma le daba placer.

-Oye, podrías levantarte un poco...no quiero ahogarme en una bañera..

-Ah..¡Sí! -el joven se sentó en el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

Poco después sintió algo húmedo que envolvía su pene, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos.

-¿M-Mikoto..? -soltó un pequeño gemido.

Sí, Misaka le estaba lamiendo el palpitante miembro del poseedor del Imagine Breaker. La Biribiri se tomó su tiempo para experimentar que le causaba más placer a Touma. Touma no podía aguantar más, así que apartó a Misaka para evitar correrse en su boca, lo que provocó que le salpicara por la cara. Fue un momento bastante incomodo para los dos.

-L-Lo siento...

Era algo extraño que Touma, el valiente, fuera el nervioso en vez de la tímida Misaka, la cual había perdido toda la vergüenza estando con él. Después de limpiarse bien la cara, los dos se comenzaron a lavar el cuerpo. Misaka le exigió que Touma le limpiara la espalda por completo, por haberle manchado la cara de esa forma. Y así lo hizo, le lavo su pequeña espalda con suavidad. Su piel, ahora que se fijaba, por debajo de la ropa era algo pálida. No tanto como la de Index, pero si lo era bastante. Cuando acabó de lavarla, le dio un pequeño beso en la espalda y prosiguió lavándose él mismo. Al rato, salieron del baño. Misaka se volvió a poner la sudadera que Touma le había dado y Touma se vistió con la misma ropa que había dejado al entrar al baño.

-¿Te quedarás hasta mañana o hasta pasado? -preguntó el joven, que se estaba poniendo la camisa.

-Hoy es sábado. Tengo que estar de vuelta el lunes por la mañana, para ir a clase. Así, que o me voy mañana por la tarde o pasado temprano. -explicó mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla que había en la cama (la misma que usó anoche antes de perder la virginidad).

-Ahá..

El joven sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Aunque bueno, siempre estaba con una sensación parecida, debido a su mala suerte y a los constantes ataques de los magos, pero era algo diferente. No obstante, ignoró ese sentimiento y se limitó a aprovechar el tiempo con la Railgun.

-Por cierto.. -dijo este aclarándose la voz- Tú y yo...¿estamos saliendo..?

Misaka se sonrojó un poco y miró al suelo.

-Bueno...si tú quieres..a mi no me importa..

-¿Eso significa que si no quiero no pasa nada?

-¡E-Eso no es...! -pero se calló al ver que Touma blandía una enorme sonrisa- Idiota..


	4. Chapter 4

Era la hora de comer y la tormenta ya se había marchado. Hacía un sol resplandeciente a pesar del frío que hacía. Kamijou Touma estaba en la cocina, preparando lo que sería la comida mientras Misaka Mikoto estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y mirando la tele mientras esperaba la comida.

Touma se absorbió a si mismo en sus pensamientos. Hacía menos de 24 horas que deseaba poder estar con Misaka y, por una de las pocas veces, la suerte le sonrió. Por fin se había vuelto uno con ella y bueno, estaban saliendo. A Touma eso le parecía algo muy importante. Más que el sexo o cualquier otra cosa. Que los dos estuvieran enamorados del otro y salieran.. Parecía como si toda la buena suerte que le había faltado en su vida, hubiera venido de golpe. Era todo un sue...

-¡Oye! ¡Se te quema la comida!

Touma volvió en sí. Se había quedado aislado en sus pensamientos y rápidamente apagó el fuego.

-Creo que las patatas estarán algo quemadas..-dijo algo avergonzado mientras preparaba los platos y demás.

-Maldita sea...creía que se te daba bien la cocina.-reprochó levantándose a ayudarlo.

Sirvieron todo en la mesa y se sentaron. Todo, excepto las patatas fritas quemadas, tenía un aspecto delicioso. Había dos filetes de pollo empanados para cada uno, una pequeña ensalada en cada plato y había pudin de postre.

-¡Qué aproveche! -Misaka se lanzó como lo haría Index a la comida, solo que comiendo menos cantidad de golpe.

Touma estaba feliz en su interior de ver a la Railgun disfrutando de su comida. Pocos segundos después de que Misaka atacara la comida, lo hizo él. Poco después acabaron y cogieron el pudin, el cual partieron en 2 y se lo comieron.

-¡Estaba delicioso! -dijo la joven, dejándose caer al suelo.

-Oye, ayúdame a recoger. Encima que te doy de comer, ayuda.

-Es lo que deben hacer los buenos novios -dijo riéndose sin levantarse- Ya lo recogemos después..

Touma suspiró.

-¿Y bien? -se sentó a su lado.

-¿"Y bien" qué?

-Que si vamos a hacer algo. ¿O nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que vuelva a llover?

Misaka pensó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y miro a su novio.

-Sinceramente me gustaría más quedarme aquí dentro contigo que fuera. Si Kuroko nos ve juntos se pondrá como loca e intentará matarte. ¿O me equivoco?-Touma solo asintió. Tenía toda la razón- Además, aquí también nos podemos divertir, ¿no?

¿Divertirse? Touma en su cabeza relacionó eso con algo pervertido y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? -preguntó mirando hacia la televisión.

-Pues..

-¡Touma! ¡Touma! -una voz de una monja salía de la puerta que se acababa de abrir con un empujón.

-¡¿I-Index?! ¡¿Kanzaki?!

Kanzaki y Index entraron y se quedaron quietas al ver a Misaka, en el suelo, solo con una sudadera de Touma.

-¿Por qué está esta chica aquí?-replicó Index.

-Ah...eso...bueno..¡Espera! -Touma miró desesperado a Kanzaki Kaori, pidiendo ayuda.

No le podía explicar a Index que Misaka era su pareja. Se pondría hecha una furia y lo mordería absolutamente por todo el cuerpo.

Kanzaki comprendió perfectamente la situación y cogió a Index por el hombro.

-Es una reunión de Espers, los magos no podemos estar aquí. -mandó una mirada a Touma.- Solo lo hago por que te lo debo.. Y comportaos.

-¡Pero yo no quie...! -pero Kanzaki cerró la puerta y se fue con Index. Aún se oían los quejidos de Index, cada vez más leves hasta que desaparecieron.

¿Por qué habían aparecido? ¿No iban a estar fuera hasta el lunes? La Nivel 5 estaba roja como un tomate. Kanzaki era la primera que se había dado cuenta de que salían y...era vergonzoso. Sobretodo para Touma, que tendría que verla más de una vez.

-¿Comportaos? ¿A que viene eso? -Touma suspiró y se rascó la nuca- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

-V-Voy un momento al baño..-la joven se levantó y se metió en el baño- ¿Qué demonios me pasa..?

Era extraño, por la cabeza de Misaka solo pasaba una pregunta, "¿Y si nos hubieran visto...en la cama?". Se comenzó a imaginar la escena y se puso colorada. ¿Se estaba excitando con una imagen de ella pillada teniendo sexo con Kamijou Touma, un Nivel 0?

Misaka se sentó en el váter y se pasó la mano por la rodilla y la fue subiendo hasta llegar a su intimidad. El camino fue fácil, ya que solo llevaba la sudadera que Touma le había dejado. Su Touma. Su amado Touma. Su vista se nubló y comenzó a mover su mano, provocando una sensación de placer en su cerebro. Metió una de sus manos por la sudadera y la levantó, comenzando a acariciarse el pecho izquierdo, apretando su pezón con suavidad. Empezó a gemir con suavidad, mordiéndose los labios. Pero ella quería más. Quería a Touma. Salió del baño con la vista agachada y fue hacia la cama.

-¿Ocurre algo..?

Pero ella no respondió. Se tumbo en la cama y se quito la sudadera, dejando su precioso cuerpo al descubierto. Estiró los brazos en dirección a Touma.

-Qui-Quiero hacerlo..

Touma ya tenía respuesta a su pregunta. "¿Qué clase de fin de semana me espera? Uno con mucho amor y excitación". Se respondió en su cabeza.

Touma se acercó a gatas, lentamente hasta la cama, donde abrazó a la joven y le susurró al oído.

-¿No es peligroso que alguien vuelva a entrar?

Misaka río. No esperaba eso. Pero eso mismo le gustaba de Touma. No esperas nada de lo que hace.

-Pues cierra con llave, idiota -le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Rápido! ¡O me visto! -Esto último hizo que Touma fuera corriendo de la manera más ridícula y a cámara lenta hacia la puerta, lo que hizo que Misaka no pudiera aguantarse la risa. Touma volvió a su lado.

"El mejor fin de semana de todos" pensaron los dos mientras acercaban su cara para besarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sé que es poco y que llevo mucho sin subir, pero es lo que hay xD Twitter: David_Sasha**

Se estaban besando y el Nivel 0 ya estaba sobre la joven, lamiéndola alrededor de los labios, lo que hacía que Misaka se estremeciera. Mientras Touma se divertía con su lengua, fue bajando la mano por le mejilla de la joven, pasando por el hombro, siguiendo el brazo y acariciando su pecho; siguió bajando hasta llegar a su objetivo, la intimidad de su amada. Comenzó a acariciarla cuando notó algo.

-¿Te has estado toca..? -pero lo interrumpió un mordisco en el cuello- ¡O-Oye!

-Idiota...¡eso no se pregunta!

-¡De acuerdo, pero deja ya de morderme! La de los mordiscos se supone que es Ind..-pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por otro mordisco en el mismo lugar- ¿Ahora qué?

-No nombres a otra persona mientras estamos así... -mirando hacia un lado hizo una mueca.

Touma sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Masturbaba a su pareja mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos. Misaka se sentía en el cielo. Impulsos eléctricos que llegaban a su cerebro provocando un enorme placer, sin poder pensar en nada más que en sentir a su acompañante.

-N...No me hagas esperar más...-dijo entre jadeos con una mirada suplicante.

Kamijou Touma hizo caso de la Railgun y se quitó la ropa lo más rápidamente posible, se acomodó encima de ella y la besó. Empujó su cadera con suavidad, causando una penetración suave y placentera, haciendo que Mikoto gimiera. Comenzó a moverse con algo más rápido que la primera vez. Los dos jadeaban, gemían, se sentían el uno al otro, sentían el placer en su interior.

Touma se cansó de la postura y pidió un cambió, cosa que Misaka aceptó, aunque le daba algo de vergüenza la postura. Ella estaba sentada de rodillas inclinada hacia delante, provocando que a Touma le fuera más fácil penetrarla. El poseedor del Imagine Breaker se movía con rapidez y con rudeza sin poderse controlar.

-¡Me voy a venir..! -dijo separando su cuerpo del de Misaka.

La Railgun se movió rápidamente y metió en su boca el pene de su amado, cosa que Touma no esperaba para nada e hizo que se corriera enseguida. Cada palpitación, llenaba un poco más la boca de la Nivel 5 de ese extraño sabor que, sin darse cuenta, le atraía bastante.

Justo en ese momento la cara de Touma se puso en blanco mientras Misaka seguía ocupada. Había otra persona en la habitación, que miraba atónita la escena. Cuando Misaka terminó su "trabajo" se dio cuenta de la persona que los miraba.

-¡K-K-KUROKO! -Misaka cogió las sabanas y se tapó enseguida, cubriendo también a Touma.


	6. Chapter 6

Y otro capítulo. Os exijo que me sigáis en Twitter David_Sasha o no seguiré (es broma, pero así me dais ánimos y me podéis dar ideas)

Kamijou Touma caminaba de regreso a casa después de clases, con su uniforme y su maletín. Andaba despreocupado por el camino que cogía siempre, hasta que vio un ataque eléctrico viniendo de un callejón cercano. No había duda de que sería ella, Misaka Mikoto, la cual llevaba sin ver ya dos semanas. Corrió hasta el callejón y observó a la joven castaña (de la cual aún salían chispas) y a dos hombres con pintas de matones.

-¿Ya estás electrificando a la gente? -preguntó cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella.

Ella se asustó y se dio la vuelta. No había reconocido la voz y en cuanto vio a Touma, se sonrojó.

-T-Touma...Hacía tiempo que no te veía..-no lo miraba fijamente, movía la mirada de un lado para otro, evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Ocurre algo? -la miró confundido.

Misaka calló y se acercó a Touma para abrazarlo, el cual le correspondió enseguida.

-Te echaba de menos, idiota.. Ni siquiera me has llamado, estaba preocupada..

Touma no se acostumbraba. La fuerte y nada sincera Misaka había pasado a ser cariñosa y sincera con sus sentimientos.

-¿Acaso tú me has llamado? -dijo en tono de broma- Mi móvil se rompió poco después de que te fueras y, bueno, no me sé tú número de memoria.

-Entiendo.. -se aferró más a él y se puso de puntillas para poder susurrarle- ¿Podemos ir a algún lado...asolas?

Touma sonrió.

-¿Acaso solo me quieres para eso? -preguntó burlón, con lo que recibió un pequeño pisotón en el pie derecho.

-Puede ser.. Ahora vamos -lo cogió de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el colegio Tokiwadai.

Cuando Touma notó hacia donde iban se detuvo un momento.

-¿En tu dormitorio? ¿Acaso Kuroko no te espera?

-No soy tan tonta como crees, está trabajando en un caso del Judgement y no vendrá hasta mañana.

-¿Y la supervisora? ¿Y tus compañeras de las habitaciones de al lado? -Touma tenía miedo de ser descubierto de nuevo; y más si descubrían a Misaka en su propia academia, ya que el castigo sería severo.

-Te metes bajo la cama, se le oye llegar. Y sobre mis compañeras...intenta no hacer ruido. Vamos -Misaka tiró de Touma para entrar en los apartamentos para los alumnos.

-¡O-Oye!

Entraron en el dormitorio de Misaka teniendo cuidado de que nadie los viera. Cuando Misaka cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al notar unos labios presionando contra los suyos. Comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas, intercambiando saliva (con su respectivo sabor). Sin dejarse de besar se dirigieron a una de las dos camas que había. No sabían si era la cama de Misaka o la de Kuroko, pero siguieron con lo suyo.

Touma se quitó la camisa y se tumbó con Misaka encima de ella. Siguieron besándose. Como deseaban el uno al otro sus labios, su lengua, su saliva.. El Nivel 0 empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta de Misaka y se la quitó junto con la camisa que llevaba debajo. Acarició los pechos de su pareja por encima del sujetador mientras ella le lamía con suavidad el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja y repitiendo el proceso. Mientras la Railgun seguía lamiendo su cuello, Touma le quitó el sujetador y metió su mano a través de la falda, los shorts y las bragas de la Nivel 5. Misaka se estremeció.

-Touma...Serás el único que me tocarás y tendrás sexo conmigo..Te amo y ahora lo puedo decir con claridad..-le confesó en un susurro antes de levantarse de la cama y desnudarse por completo.

-Vamos, tú también..-Touma obedeció y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Mikoto se puso sobre Touma, poniendo su cabeza en la parte genital de Touma mientras ponía la suya cerca de la cara de este (vamos, un 69). Misaka empezó primero acariciando y dando un masaje al erecto pene de Kamijou. Touma se estremecía y retorció un poco las piernas cuando notó la lengua de su novia rodeando su intimidad, entonces comenzó a lamerle él a ella. Touma, cuando se cansó, comenzó a masturbar a su acompañante mientras observaba su intimidad. Era extraña y hermosa. Húmeda y con restos de su saliva. Misaka se cansó de esa posición, quería a Touma en su interior. Se sentó sobre él con suavidad, pero Touma levantó la cadera de golpe, que hizo que la Railgun gimiera con un pequeño chillido.

-¡Idiota! -le dijo en voz baja- ¡Nos van a pillar!

-¿No era tan fácil que no se nos oyera? -se burló y recibió un toque en el brazo.

La joven se inclinó hacía delante, besando a Touma mientras este movía las caderas. Era impensable el placer que se pueden dar dos personas.

Esta vez era algo diferente, estaban haciéndolo con más tranquilidad para que no los oyeran y eso hacía que lo disfrutarán con más claridad en la mente. Touma la acariciaba por la espalda mientras oía los gemidos que se escapaban de la boca de Misaka. Él joven sintió que se iba a correr, así que comenzó a mover su cadera con rapidez mientras la abrazaba. Calló un gemido mientras se corría en el interior de Mikoto, que estaba jadeante.

-Biribiri..-Misaka levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo, aun jadeante y sonrojada.- Te amo.. -y la besó.

Cuando el beso se acabó, la joven se quitó de encima y se puso a su lado.

-Idiota..Te echaba de menos.. -se abrazó a él como si no lo fuera a dejar escapar nunca.


End file.
